So Not Sick
by Aki Midori
Summary: Of course he's not sick! Who the hell says he's sick? Do you think he's sick? Say that aloud, and let's see your face bashed to oblivion!


So Not Sick  
by aki midori  
  
Warnings: Threesome. Shounen ai. Mild Language.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Take an educated guess.   
  
Blah:  
Love you all!   
  
dIScLAiMers: Not mine.   
  
-----------------------------------  
So Not Sick  
  
Why, oh, why are there two's of everything?   
  
I take that back. I'm seeing four hands. Last time I checked, I only have two. Wait... now there are six. Argh! What's happening to me?!   
  
I feel sick.   
  
Why are you touching my forehead? Am I sick?   
  
I feel sick.   
  
Bed... soft... I thought I was in the kitchen? Why am I in my bed? And why are there two's of you, too? You have a twin or something?   
  
I'm not sick.   
  
I think.   
  
But I feel sick.   
  
Hot. Why is it so hot in my room? You turned up the heaters, or something, koi? What?   
  
I'm hot?   
  
Of course, I'm hot! You told me so last night!   
  
You think I'm joking? I'm not! You *did* tell me so last night, while I was thrusti-   
  
Ow!   
  
Careful with the sick man!   
  
Oh... so I'm sick, ne?   
  
You're taking off my clothes. You want sex that much? Oh? You're going to change my clothes. Why? Coz I'm sick? But I'm not sick!   
  
I feel horrible.   
  
Cold. I feel so cold. Like I'm in the North Pole or something. Your eyes are cold. Ice blue. You're the Ice Prince. Haha! Ice Prince! Ice Prince! Ice Prince!   
  
I fucked the Ice Prince last nig-   
  
OW!   
  
I said I'm SICK!   
  
Wait. I take that back. I don't get sick. I eat healthy food. I have a balanced diet. I work out a lot. I jog every morning. I take up a lot of Vitamin C. I'm sure as hell I'm not sick.   
  
Urgh. I wanna puke.   
  
OW!   
  
Careful! You hit me too much! Was I too rough last ni-   
  
OW! I tell you, ow! I'm not a hentai!   
  
Hidoi! You're so mean to me. You don't love me anymore.   
  
Mmmmph!   
  
I don't get you. You make up stories about me being sick, you whack me when I relay last night's activities, and then you kiss me like you want a replay of last night's-   
  
Fine! I'll stop!   
  
But there are still two of you swaming over me. I'm dizzy. Everything's swirling. The world is spinning. The heavens are turning. Clouds are forming into bunnies! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! It's the end of the world! It's the end of the world!   
  
*cough*   
  
I still feel so horrible.   
  
Wet cloth on my forehead. I really am sick, am I not? Damn. Stop moving around! How come my room's moving? Argh! My room's possessed! Call an exorcist! Demons have invaded my humble abode!   
  
What? You're telling me to shut up? Who the hell are you? Who do you think you are? You think you can just boss me around? Huh, mister? This is my territory! I am sooooooo gonna pound you to pieces! I'm gonna do it right now!   
  
What do you mean, don't stand up! I can stand up on my own two legs! See?   
  
Uh-oh... I feel as if I'm going to get acquainted with my floor. Hello, floor. I bought you, I own you, I'm gonna kiss you in a matter of a few nanosec-   
  
Hey! Why did you catch me? I was going to kiss the floor!   
  
Get your arms off me! You're a disgrace! I'm a disgrace! Release me, you heathen! I'm impure! I'm tainted! You raped me! You-   
  
Mmmmmmph!   
  
Rape! Rape! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!   
  
"Kaede, what's going on in there?"   
  
Oh... there are two Sendoh's, too. Hi Akira! Hello! Kaede's raping me! Wanna join?   
  
"He's sick."   
  
I am sooo not sick, mister. I'm gonna prove it to you...   
  
"Hai, he is."   
  
Akira, you believe him! Argh! Quit it! I am NOT going to lie down. I am NOT sick!   
  
I feel hot.   
  
I guess I am sick.   
  
Darn.   
  
Two Akira's walked towards my bed and sat down beside Kaede.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
Don't give me that look, Kaede. I'm older than you. You should respect me. Tell Akira that I'm doing fine.   
  
"Delirious."   
  
And you shouldn't laugh at that, either, Akira.   
  
Life's so unfair. One of my lover's glowering at me, and the other's laughing at me. Life is soooo unfair.   
  
"Don't pout so, Hisashi-kun. We're going to take care of you alllllll night!"   
  
They're both smiling at me. Blue-eyed angels.   
  
Are you angels?   
  
No?   
  
Of course, you are!   
  
I guess being sick has its perks. *  
  
*******  
o.wa.ri   
********  
  
Post Notes: I guess that was pretty silly. I'm not exaggerating, though. I tend to be like that when I'm sick. Stuttering non-sense, hallucinating, screaming obsenities... blah. I remember making a remark about Beef Noodles making your fart smell like Beef when I was sick. That was years ago. I never changed.   
  
02 Feb 04 


End file.
